Protectors - Part Three
by cutiepiebm
Summary: Liz gets shot by Kyle


Title: The Protectors- Part Three

Author: cutiepie_sa

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything related to WB or Roswell. :(

Summary: Liz gets shot by Kyle, Max rescues her 

Feedback: Please??!!?? 

***

Liz jumped as she saw the window open. Kyle entered, with a crazed look on his eyes. He stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. Max nudged Liz to get up. She stood up, and he followed, standing in front of her.

"What do you want, Kyle?" Max questioned him calmly.

Kyle stared at Max. "I want Liz. You- you kept me from her."

"Liz stays with me. She's not going anywhere with you." Max said, stepping forward a little bit. He is starting to feel tension running through his blood. ((Kyle, just leave. Leave right now. And I won't hurt you.))

"No, you see Max, that's where you are wrong. Liz stays with me. Liz loves me. Not you. Right Liz?" Kyle screamed.

"Kyle, I don't love you. I love Max. I never did love you, and never will love you. So please, just leave us alone." Liz begged to Kyle.

Max placed his arm gently on Liz, and then looked at Kyle. Max noticed the gun tucked firmly against Kyle. He swallowed heavily, and then looked at Kyle directly in the eyes.

"Kyle, just go home, and no one will get hurt. We don't want anyone to get hurt now. Let's just blow off this whole thing." Max told him.

Kyle reached for the gun. "No Max, you see that's where you're wrong. Someone will get hurt. It's too bad that's it's going to have to be you. See ya Maxwell." 

A single bullet was released from the gun, and headed for Max. Liz screamed as everything passes before her eyes in a flash. Her and Max, kissing, laughing, smiling. Max's smile. She couldn't bear to let that go. She didn't want that to vanish. Liz pushed Max to the side, and she went down, a new hole entering her shoulder. 

"LIZ!" Max screamed.

Maria, Michael, Alex, and Isabel came running out of the kitchen and looked at the scene with horrified eyes. Kyle looked at Liz, and then raised the gun up to his head.

"I am so sorry Liz, I never meant it to be this way. I never meant it to be this way." He sobbed.

Michael saw Kyle, and ran directly towards him, screaming his lungs out. He pushed Kyle to the floor with a forceful blow. The bullet went into the couch, directly behind them. Michael wrestled the gun out of Kyle's hand, and then arose with his newborn power in his hands. He took the gun and emptied the bullets out of the weapon. He let them fall to the floor, one by one, as they made a clinking sound, that filled the empty space of the room.

"No more killing is going to happen. Not one more life will be endangered in this room." He said, with his voice quavering.

With a single toss, he threw the gun outside the window, and it landed neatly into a dumpster. Max rushed over to Liz, taking her in his arms.

"No, Liz. Don't do this to me again. Please Liz. I can't take this." He begged to her. 

Kyle looked at the whole scene, and then ran out the door. Michael took Maria, and gave her a reassuring hug.

Max ripped off the jersey, and placed his hands over the bullet hole. He once again must save Liz from the cruelty of life, and it hurt him. It hurt him as he saw the one he loved get harmed so many times, too many times.

A glow protruded out from under his hand, and the skin developed over the hole. A glowing handprint was left in place of the bullet hole. Liz woke up and started to shake her head, as it was pounding with pain.

"Liz! Oh god Liz! It's okay. You're alright." Max said reassuringly to her as he held her tightly.

Liz started to cry and said to Max, "I just thought of your smile, and I couldn't bear to let that go. I just didn't want the world to go without your smile Max."

"Liz, please don't do that ever again. Please, Liz, I don't want to see you get hurt. It hurts me even more." Max begged.

Isabel walked up to Max and said, "What about Kyle? What do we do about him now?"

Max replied with a stern voice, "Kyle won't be coming back. He think he killed Liz. He's too upset." 

Michael and Maria sat down on the couch and Maria buried her head in her hands. She sighed heavily. 

"So do we report this to Valenti? I mean, his son just, well, sort of killed Liz. I mean don't you think Kyle should be reported?" Maria asked.

"No, lets just get back into our normal routine. Liz is okay, and lets just calm down and lay low for awhile. The girls don't even go near Kyle without one of us. Okay? Do you guys understand that?" Max told everyone.

Alex and Michael nodded, and Max helped Liz up off the floor. He walked her to his room, and shut the door. ((Oh man, I can't believe I just ripped off her shirt like that. I hope she doesn't think I did that for another reason.))

"Um, you'll need another shirt. Let me get you one." Max mumbled.

Liz smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, and sat down on Max's bed. Max opened up one of his bureau drawers and pulled out a t-shirt. He sat down next to Liz and handed it to her. 

"Here you go. I'm sorry about all of this. We'll go to your place, or Maria's place and get you some decent clothes tonight. I just thought that you would like to rest for awhile." He told her. 

She smiled and looked up at him. "No, thank you Max. I couldn't have gone through this without you. You shouldn't be saying that. I should be the one that is sorry, for putting you through this trouble." 

He took her chin in his fingers and lifted it up so her eyes met his. "No, Liz. I would never be able to stay away from you. This isn't trouble at all. Right now, you're on the top of my list." 

She smiled and pulled the shirt over her head. Then she stood up and looked at Max. He took her hand and they walked back into the other room. Maria and Michael were sitting on the couch, and Isabel and Alex were curled up in their chair. They were talking and stopped when Max and Liz entered the room.

"So you guys. What do you want to do now, then?" Isabel asked.

Michael took Maria's hair and twirled it between his fingers. "Well, I can't think of any other way to cheer everyone up, than to have a party. Let's have one at the Crashdown tonight. At 8:00. Alex, Max, and I will set it up for you girls, while you go shopping and fix Liz up. You can even invite Tess if you want. What do you say?" Michael asked.

Liz smiled. "I love it. We'll be there."


End file.
